Who is the Pumpkin Queen?
by Blork
Summary: Shannon loses her family. Her life. Herself. But can a skeleton man change her?
1. 1 And She Died

**Oh please, children. A disclaimer? Obviously I'm not the creator.**

_"Mother, father, what will I do without you?"_

Shannon kicked a stone on the forest floor lazily as she trudged through a thick forest.  
Her long curly black hair had been neglected, making it look wild and yet incredibly striking. Hazel eyes peeked out from beneath unkept bangs, looking sad and forlorn. She was short and thin from starvation, resembling some sort of skeleton-like creature.  
And she was never more beautiful to the Pumpkin King.

The Pumpkin King, who had watched her in the forest for several weeks now not daring to approach.

For, who knows, she could be repproachful.

The girl now sat upon a log, weeping again for her lost family and trying to piece her life back together.

_"Mother, father, what will I do without you?"_

"Come with me," he whispered on the wind as he told the trees to hold her close.  
Her tears gave the dead branches life again, as she leaned into them sobbing.

"Shannon.."  
She looked up sadly, trying to find the familiar voice.

And she died.

**- Expect the next chapter in the immediate future -**


	2. 2 Who?

**I hate long chapters. They drag on and usually full of useless crap.**

**I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas. Duh.**

She opened her eyes to a round skeletal face and immediately shut them again.  
"Don't be afraid," he said sadly.

"The name's Jack."

Shannon blinked her eyes open to look at him.  
His height was the first thing she noticed, and obviously his lack of flesh came close after. He was handsome in a dead person kind of way, and he seemed friendly enough.

"I'm.."

"I know who you are, Shannon," he said softly as he held out his hand to her.

Dazed and slightly dizzy, she grasped his palm and allowed him to pull her up to her feet.

He towered well over her, which made her slightly nervous.

"Why am I still here?"

He looked at her, or at least she thought he looked at her. He gave a slight smile and led the girl towards a puddle motioning for her to look.

Her reflection was frightening, but entrancing. She was paper white and even more bony than before.. not a scrap of skin left on her.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked in a paniced voice.

He smiled his bony grin and didn't say a word.

As he led her to Halloweentown.

**-Expect next chapter soonish-**


	3. 3 You

**-Insert witty remark about disclaimer here-**

She no longer felt her heart beating nosily in her chest.  
She no longer heard the crimson pools of life rush through her.

She no longer saw pale skin hold together her very being.. of what she didn't want to be.

Finally, Shannon felt free.

A dazzling smile (or, at least as dazzling as a lipless smile could be) crossed her face while Jack was there holding her hand.

Bones cracked, and the pair laughed.

"How do you know who I am, Jack?"

The question had been burning through her this whole time, never ceasing to be at the tip of her tongue.

He kind of frowned for a moment. This worried her, she didn't want her new and only friend to be upset or offended.

"Don't worry yourself with it," is all he said.

And it was left at that.

For they were coming upon the circle of trees where the doorway to paradise was waiting for her.

_"Can I really be happy, for all eternity?"_

**-Next Chapter soonish-**


	4. 4 Or is it her?

**-LOLDISCLAIMER!-**

**-Thanks for the reviews, and short chapters are just my style. It makes it so I don't get bored :D-**

A giant pumpkin door swung open and he held her close as they jumped inside.

His cold touch made her shiver in that never let me go kind of way.

Tall creaky gates stood proudly before them. Just beyond was all things she ever wished for.

Similarities and rarities and nightmares coming true.

Hinges hissed and moaned with strain as they inched wide open, ready to recieve her.

"Oh Jack, oh Jack, you're finally back,"

A woman stated softly but cleary. Her skin was still intact, and Shannon hated her for it. She didn't know there was something besides bones in this world all her own.

His skeleton hands embraced her flesh as he kissed Ms. ("Or maybe it's Mrs.," Shannon thought darkly) Fleshbag hello.

"Darling, I've found you a friend," the Pumpkin King said adoringly to his bride.

She smiled at Shannon sweetly with a hint of curiousity and a slightness of mockery.

"She looks just like you Jack," the hag giggled.

"Sally!"

What a laugh they had.

**-Who knows when the next chapter will be? Maybe later today. Maybe tommorow.-**


	5. 5 I don't understand

**-I had an extremely depressing thing happen to me. So something extremely depressing is going to happen to Shannon.**

**But something extremely depressing already did happen to Shannon(me).-**

Shannon sat there silent as the grave. Watching them like that together made her invisible heart crumble into tiny invisible pieces.

When they kissed, when they hugged, whenever they showed their love. She felt like _dying._  
(But you can't really die when you're already perceived as dead)

The Pumpkin King already had his Pumpkin Queen, and it wasn't who it's prophetized to be.

'They don't look so great together,' Shannon bitterly thought as she sat in this room all her own. With books fill of nonesense and a giant pile of inscense. A bed made of chicken wire and a mattress long retired. The walls were painted black and lined with spidery glass showing an outside world only in her dreams.

"Oh treacherous lies!" she screams.  
"Bring me salvation in the form of a white stallion ready to take me away to a world where love can't sway!"

A bony leg takes a quiet step into her room.

Jack doesn't say a word, for he knows he could love her, his rightful Pumpkin Queen.

But.. Sally.

So he lets the fragile skeleton girl weep upon her sheets.

**-Sigh, next chapter later.-**


End file.
